


[Cover Art] for "The Green Carnations" by SilentAuror

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Green Carnations" by SilentAuror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Green Carnations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542722) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



I'm on a cover art making spree tonight it seems ... Didn't do the third one for SilentAuror's flower trilogy and it was time to remedy that.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/lsBfc2EYnpe8HBmIJJevQNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
